Loony's Wand
by ponster
Summary: Draco loses his patience during the Yule Ball and finds Luna, who has lost her wand. Short, fluffy fic. Draco/Luna.


Draco, this!

Draco, that!

If he had to hear her "sweetheart" voice one more time that night, he would just about lose it.

Perhaps taking Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball wasn't Draco's best idea. Countless girls got in line to be taken to the dance by Slytherin's Prince Charming, but he chose to take the girl he knew best. He regretted it terribly.

"Draco?"

Draco quickly turned the corner, hoping Pansy hadn't noticed him while he ran away. He bit his lip, trying to steady his breathing to avoid being heard. Her heels clicked and clacked as she walked, stopping every now and then. She was probably looking around to see if he'd hidden behind the statues or pillars.

He heard her getting closer and closer until she stopped right at the edge of the corridor before she turned around, redirecting herself to the ball. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding before he heard another voice not far from him. It was almost dream-like, which led him to believe it came from a ghost, but upon turning, he proved himself wrong.

"Wand, wand...where's my wand?" the barefoot girl walked down the hall slowly, wrinkling her nose as she looked around, much like Draco suspected Pansy was doing.

She didn't seem to notice him at all, but there was no way he couldn't notice her. He couldn't tell what house she belonged to since she was in a nightgown, but she was visibly younger than he was and definitely not in Slytherin.

"How innocent," Draco said to himself, his lips quirking into a smirk. He hadn't seen anything so different in a while, and it had gotten harder to bully Potter when he'd been doing so well in the Triwizard Tournament. A new vic—

"Have you seen any nargles around here?" the girl crossed her arms, looking slightly distressed, "I suspect they've hidden my wand."

Draco sneered, pointing at the younger girl's feet, "Did they hide your shoes, too?"

She gasped faintly, a tiny smile playing on her lips, "So you've seen them! I wondered when I'd find those shoes again."

That was certainly a startling response.

Although he wanted to jokingly question her more on her peculiarity, he found himself more curious about her.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said cautiously, looking back and hoping Pansy wasn't still hanging around the corridor.

"Nice to meet you, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before walking off.

Draco was baffled. He spun himself around, replying louder than he had intended, "you were supposed to tell me your name!"

"Well you certainly didn't ask for it, did you?" the girl stared at Draco expectantly.

And she still didn't say her name. She obviously wanted Draco to ask. Although he hated showing any form of interest towards anyone, specially someone he'd rather die than be seen with, he hesitantly complied, "What is your name?"

"My name is Lovegood, Luna Lovegood," she replied, smiling.

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco smirked, but tried to wipe it off his face, "I know who you are. I can now say with confidence that nargles didn't steal your wand or your shoes."

"Who else would steal my wand?" she said quietly as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"Your housemates, 'cuz you're loony!" Draco chuckled, not feeling curious about her anymore. He had heard enough. With that, he smiled widely and walked away from the young girl.

"Hey…"

"What?" Draco rolled his eyes, looking back at her.

"You're the one that took my wand," a childish smile covered her face as she pointed at his back pocket.

"Huh…I…" Draco was about to deny when he noticed a wand that was not his own in his pocket, "I didn't do it! Why would I want YOUR wand?"

"Well, it's in your pocket, isn't it?"

"Yes, but—" Draco spluttered, but stopped when the girl took the wand out of his pocket.

"Goodnight, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," she beamed as she put her wand behind her ear, turning around to return to her dorm.

Draco huffed with annoyance and directed himself towards the Yule Ball. He marched down the corridor, and stopped right outside the door of the Great Hall with a huge grin on his face.

"I wonder when she'll realize I've taken her shoes too."


End file.
